Just Let It Take You Over
by ashehole
Summary: Ten drabbles on ten different pairings. Enjoy!


**AN: So, here's the challenge. Pick ten pairings, open up a music player, put it on shuffle, and press play. You have to use which ever song that plays for that pairing. What's the catch? You only have the length of the song to write! ^.^ Read, review, and enjoy! Oh, and there are some adult themes later on. Nothing graphic, but you've been dutifully warned.**

* * *

**1. Alice x Seth **

**Dancer in the Dark – The Rasmus**

He came upon her merely by chance, late at night. Nobody else was quite asleep—indeed, the vampires didn't sleep—but it was strange finding her out here in the field a mile or so away from the house. She sensed him immediately, of course.

Her visions always stopped when he came close to her.

Still, except for the small glance she sent his way, she didn't stop what she was doing. Seth sat on the ground, watching her with human eyes as Alice continued her movements. _Dancing_. She was dancing, but it took a moment for Seth to put words to her fluid and graceful movements. Dancing sounded too coarse and harsh for whatever it was she was doing.

When she turned around to finally face him, she was smiling.

**2. Edward x Jane**

**Viva la Vida – Coldplay**

Jane's eyes were calculating and cold. Edward met them head-on. He had nothing to fear anymore, nothing to live for. What could she possibly do to him? One moment, he had love, and the next...

He had done it, destroyed the one person, the one soul for him.

He stepped up to the girl, the vampire, the beast, and he smiled his Cullen smile, the smile everyone loved him for and was wary of him for.

"What are you here for?" Jane asked in her icy voice.

"I hear the bells ringing..." Edward knew it didn't answer her question. Gold met red. They stared at one another longer.

"Not so much fun to be the King of your lifestyle, huh?" She laughed and turned away from him, leaving him just as cold as her eyes and smile.

**3. Carlisle x Rosalie**

**Ice Queen – Within Temptation**

Personally, Carlisle had never had the opportunity to encounter the kind of woman that Rosalie was. He didn't know it, as she lied dying in his arms, broken and battered, that she would rise again three days later with a certain intensity he had never seen within Edward or Esme. It was interesting to watch her. Grace and beauty unlike anything he had witnessed before toiled beneath that steel-like skin.

But for all her lovely outer qualities, Carlisle was slowly beginning to see the type of vampire Rosalie would be. Cold, demanding, almost like a queen. Yes, Rosalie could have been a reigning monarch for all her poise, charm, and clear disregard for other people. She resisted the new diet, making her kills in front of both himself and Esme, especially if it seemed as though she wasn't getting her way.

She never got her way when it came to Edward, and that brought the anger out in her.

"She is a complete ice queen," Edward muttered to him as he walked away from the girl who had been refused.

**4. Bella x Mike**

**Collide – Skillet **

I don't know what made me do it. All Bella ever did was reject me for the _Cullen_, and look at what he did to her. Left. There were rumors that she was suicidal, but personally? I didn't see Bella as that type. I saw her as being stronger than this.

It was just so pathetic for her to be going around this way, ruining my grand fantasy of her.

She didn't even register my presence when I sat down next to her on the steps outside of the school. It was quiet. I wasn't sure why she was still out here when we had class. I wasn't even _sure_ why I was still out here. She obviously never wanted me around. Still...

I'm not a complete jerk.

"You just need to hold on," I finally said to her, the first words that came to mind.

It took her another few minutes to respond. She licked her lips. "What?"

"It's something deep inside, that needs to keep your faith alive. Whatever you're holding on to, don't let it go, okay?"

"Mike..."

She slowly turned her head to stare at me. Her eyes were blank, but slowly, I think she began to actually hear my words of encouragement. "What?" She repeated, and I smiled.

"You're hiding. I get it. He hurt you." I didn't say his name, but she still winced. "The fear... It can be hidden behind your faith."

She nodded, and the corners of her mouth twitched. "Thank you, Mike."

**5. Leah x Embry**

**Headfirst Slide into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet – Fall Out Boy **

Rolling over in the bed, Embry stretched himself out, scratching lazily behind his ear. Next to him, a soft sound came from the woman he was sharing the mattress with. Her hand touched his side. He refused to look at her for a moment. What would she say this time? Would she demand that he leave immediately before her husband came home? Would she screech at him for allowing this to happen again? Outside, he heard the crickets making their music.

He couldn't hear them earlier over _her sounds_.

"Embry?"

"Leah?"

She sat up, looking down at him. He was waiting for it. Waiting for her to tell him to get his clothes on and get the hell out of her house. Her wedding band gleamed on her ring finger, her fingers splayed across his hot skin.

"Stay with me tonight."

"What?" He blinked slowly.

Her lips descended onto his, and he was lost in the taste of her mouth. "Stay."

**6. Collin x Sam**

**Rent – Cast of Rent**

Sam was a man that could be easily worried. The scene he came upon when he stepped through his doorway was not one that he wished to repeat. Ever.

Collin was in his living room, watching a movie with too much singing. _The boy was singing along to the words._

"How we gonna pay, how we gonna pay, how we gonna paaaaaaaay..."

Sam looked around. Was this the Twilight Zone? Was he hallucinating? Bad meat?

Emily came into the living room, her hand touching the top of the singing boy's head, and she was smiling. Did she actually enjoying the sounds coming from Collin's mouth?

Was his house Broadway now?

Later on, after dinner, and the horrible movie was finally over, Sam took his young pack mate aside. "I have a serious question for you, Collin."

"Yes?"

"Do you like girls?"

**7. Kim x Rachel**

**Walk This Way – Aerosmith and Run DMC**

This was unusual, very unusual, for a straight-laced girl such as Kim. She fidgeted nervously. Her palms were sweaty. She rubbed them against her slacks. This was giving her too much anxiety. She stood up and began pacing around the room.

It was an unusual situation. Kim had never... Paid for sex before. More than that, she had never paid a woman to have sex with her.

A knock came at the hotel room door. She stared at it wide-eyed as the visitor knocked again. What should she do? She could always pretend to not know what was going on, crawl into bed, curl up, and sleep whatever insanity she was going through off.

Swallowing hard, Kim strode forward and opened the door quickly, before she lost her nerve. The woman on the other side had her hand raised up, as if she were just going to knock again. Kim raked her eyes over the girl's beautiful form, shaking nervously at the outfit of choice: school girl.

"Hi, my name is Rachel. Are you ready for a good time?"

Kim nodded and took a step back, letting Rachel sway beautifully into the room. What had she been thinking?

**8. Jasper x Alice**

**Too Late Now – The Finalist**

"There's something wrong," Jasper whispered to her. Alice didn't have to respond for him to know how she was feeling. Her body shook softly, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her tightly as she pressed her face into his chest. There was something really wrong.

He had been trying to put the feeling off for a few days now. Alice was much more subdued than normal when they were alone, but he didn't know what. She smiled when she caught him looking at her, instantly trying to build up her cheeriness, even around him. _Lies_.

Jasper couldn't wait anymore. "Alice... What have you seen that keeps bothering you?"

"It feels almost as if it's too late now," she finally said to him, and though he didn't quite get it, he still pressed a kiss to her temple as she twisted in his arms, moving herself from him. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. "How do you feel about taking a trip?"

**9. Jacob x Nessie**

**Poetry – Danity Kane**

Renesmee Cullen never felt so completely brushed off by her Jacob before. Usually he was warm and friendly, and she loved him so much for everything. Until the week before her seventh birthday, everything had been as wonderful as it had been when she was younger. Nessie didn't quite understand what was going on.

His words were clipped. His actions spoke volumes to her. He didn't look her in the eyes, didn't hug her, nothing.

She spent hours curled up in her room, eyes staring endlessly out into the forest where he would go running as a wolf. She tried to pull herself together when she was around everyone, trying to put up the front of confidence. She knew they could see through it.

She missed her Jacob. Missed him so completely it was driving her insane. She wasn't sure what it was she had done.

"Jacob!" She ran up to him, forcing him to look at her as she flung herself into his arms. She would make him see her. "I can't take it anymore!"

He held on to her in silence.

After that, he never left her alone again.

**10. Kate x Garrett**

**Betrayed Me – Adema**

He came back after a week. Kate was waiting for him outside, the harsh wind slapping against her already frozen face. She saw Garrett slowly make his way up to her, a shameful expression reflecting out at her in his _red_ eyes. He knelt on the ground before her, pressing his nose into her stomach, inhaling her scent deeply. She stood rigid, hands resting in his hair as he remained on his knees in a stance of forgiveness.

This was the third time he had run off, breaking the diet of animal blood to chase after a stray human to sate his hunger. She didn't know how to handle him; she just knew that she loved him too much to send him away for good. And she knew that Garrett would always come back, regardless of her warnings. She just wasn't sure how much more betrayal of the lifestyle he swore to adopt she could honestly handle.


End file.
